Paradise Turned v2
by VampireFish
Summary: A second version of my 'Paradise Turned: A COD NZ Fanfic'. Read that first to save confusion :  Rated M for sexual themes, Man/Man relations, language and whatnot.


This is another version of my 'Paradise Turned' fanfic. So read that first if you don't want to get confused :D Enjoy

The place was filled with the sound of Richtofen's moans as he devoured Dempsey's blood greedily. The American couldn't fight back even if he wanted to; he was completely at the German's mercy. The pain Dempsey was being subjected to was exquisite, mostly due to it being laced with sheer pleasure. How that was even possible was beyond him, he just lay there and let the doctor take him.

Richtofen's tongue flicked and slid across his neck, ensuring that not a single drop of blood was spilt. Holding Dempsey's wrists above him with one hand, he trailed the other down across his body, teasing his nipples and sending small jolts of excitement through him. Edward's voice as he moaned into Tank's neck stirred embers of desire within the submitting marine.

Dempsey almost shouted out in surprise when Richtofen's hand grasped his member, and started massaging it gently. The feel of the leather gloves against his most sensitive skin was divine. The Nazi's assault on his senses was unrelenting. His sharp teeth buried in his neck, stealing his precious blood, and his hand teasing the…

He pulled away.

"Vhat's ze matter Dempshey?" he purred, grinning at his prey.

"Fuck me doc…what are you…?"

He laughed quietly, and licked his lips.

"I intend to, but not just yet" he giggled

Before Dempsey could comprehend what he meant, he gasped as Richtofen swooped down and wrapped his lips around the sensitive tip of his hardened cock. The American panicked for a second, as he realised that Richtofen's fangs could well do some damage…

But not once did he feel a sharp scratch, much to his overwhelming relief. By now he was too overcome by pleasure to care. He writhed in ecstasy as Richtofen swirled his tongue over the head of his swollen penis, and he thrust his hips up reflexively as the German continued sucking and licking in earnest.

Richtofen was relishing the control he had over his most beloved subject. Dempsey's moans were driving him mad with the need to impale the man on his length, and his trousers were straining to accommodate his erect member. He moved further, pulling more of Dempsey's cock into his mouth, being very careful not to touch it with his fangs. He replaced his mouth with his hand and watched as the American's head fell back, and how he grasped at the long grass beside them.

Looking down, Richtofen caught sight of a delicious looking vein on Dempsey's inner thigh, and couldn't resist. Pumping his quarry quicker to distract him from the inevitable sting, Edward leant down and kissed the sensitive flesh, smiling as he heard Tank moan loudly at the new pace. Slowly, he fully extended his fangs and sank them into the skin, puncturing the muscles and sinew until they found their target. Blood spilled into his mouth, and it filled his senses. He closed his eyes and savoured the delicious metallic tang as he gulped the blood hungrily, the warm sensation flowing through his body. He heard Tank's moans become deeper and more ragged as he pulled harder on his thigh, but eventually he had to stop or it would interfere with the final part of the process.

Richtofen withdrew his fangs and licked the wound, sealing it.

"Why did you stop?" came Dempsey's voice, his need for more written across his features.

"Just vait my American, you vill see" the doctor answered, moving up the marine's body until he was straddling his hips.

He watched as Tank's eyes became hooded, and he knew that it was time to finish this.

Removing the glove from his right hand, Richtofen bit down on his own wrist, letting the lifeblood flow freely. He leaned down and placed his wrist just above Dempsey's lips, waiting. As the first drop fell onto the marine's tongue, Richtofen watched as Tank leaned up and latched onto his wrist, gulping the blood down greedily. The Nazi waited patiently for his lover to get his fill, giving him time to get what he needed. A smile broke out on his face when he saw that the change was already setting in.

Several wounds that the American had received recently began to heal over, and he was already sitting up. He released the doctor's wrist and licked his lips, and Richtofen saw that Tank's new side was beginning to make its appearance.

Dempsey looked around, marvelling at the sights and smells he could detect. His gaze narrowed on the German above him, and he noted with a grin that they were both covered in blood. He also noticed the significant bulge in his lover's pants. Crossing his legs, Tank had the German nestled onto his lap and began planting light kisses upon his chest, his tongue flicking Richtofen's nipples. The American felt Edward's hand run through his short hair, and interpreted the gesture as something he wanted to do badly. Placing his hands behind Richtofen's back, Dempsey bit down on the skin of his lover's chest hard, wanting desperately to get at his blood. He grunted in his efforts to bite through the flesh, but was having enormous difficulty. Sensing this, Edward pulled back and with one long nail, slashed across his chest. Dempsey's eyes widened as the blood seeped from the gash, and he growled at the sight. Richtofen gigged and crooked a finger at him, luring him in.

With a deep growl, Dempsey launched forward, pressing the doctor into the grass. He sucked and licked at the wound, moaning as he did so. Edward ran his un-gloved hand over Tank's shoulder, slicing through the flesh with his sharp nails. He roared at the sky as Dempsey began making swift work of disposing of his trousers, and threw them to the side.

Dempsey couldn't hold it back any longer, he could feel Edward's need in his blood and it mingled with his own, creating a potent mix of desire and hunger. He looked up at his lover, and with one swift movement thrust into him.

A strangled moan escaped Richtofen's lips as Tank slammed into him. He bucked his hips up in time with the American's thrusts, the pleasure from feeding still lingering in his system now mixing with this. It was too much to bear, he was rocketing toward the edge with no way of stopping himself.

Except one…

Using his superior strength, he threw Dempsey off of him, grinning sadistically at the American's shout of surprise. Tank landed on his side, but before he could do anything he was pushed onto his front and pulled up to his knees, and felt Richtofen enter him.

"I did say I intended to fuck you" the Nazi giggled, but he was cut off as Dempsey rutted back against him.

"You vill pay for zat" he whispered menacingly, and Tank smiled.

The doctor began a fast and violent assault on the American, pummelling him with supernatural speed. Before long Dempsey was begging for a release, despite wanting more of this delicious torture. Richtofen shouted in his native tongue his voice oddly distorted, and came inside the American. Dempsey moved back against the German, finally getting his release.

Tank fell forwards onto the cold floor, which felt divine against his flushed skin. His heart was hammering away, and his breaths heavy and rapid. He rolled onto his back, revelling in the blissful state of satiety.

Richtofen was still on his knees, apparently unfazed by the intense moment they had shared. In actuality, he had already recovered from orgasm. Knowing that Dempsey wouldn't have, he set about cleaning himself up. Lowering himself into the warm pool, he sighed in contentment at finally having gotten his way with his beloved subject. Now he would watch over him as the change set in.

He heard the water move behind him and two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back.

"That was something else" Dempsey said, his voice husky.

"Vell you seemed to enjoy yourself" Richtofen replied, turning to face his lover.

He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. It seemed the change had happened quicker than he thought.

Tank now had glowing red eyes, and seeing the look on the Nazi's face, grinned evilly revealing two sharp canines.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy being like this Doc" he said, pulling Richtofen closer to him.

Edward wrapped his arms around his lover, and kissed him passionately, earning a primeval growl from him. He ran his tongue over Tank's newly acquired fangs, feeling the sharp points.

"You're so bloody…" he said, looking down at the American's body.

"Your fault" Dempsey replied, slapping Richtofen's backside playfully.

Before they could go any further, a groaning sound in the distance alerted them to the presence of zombies.

"Ah, such things are not meant to last" Richtofen muttered, his eyes reverting back to their usual green.

Dempsey kissed him once again, and his eyes also changed back to normal, going back to blue.

"Oh don't worry Doc, once we've got rid of those zombags I'll be back for more"


End file.
